Atlantic Puffin
The puffin (Fratercula arctica) is one of the UK's most well-loved and easily recognised birds. It has a comical appearance, with its parrot-like, large colourful bill, red and black markings around the eyes, large pale cheek patches and bright orange legs. Young puffins lack the large colourful beak. In winter, adults lose their bright bill, and both adults and young have dark cheeks. A deep arrr-uh noise is produced, which can be heard emanating from puffin burrows. During the breeding season the puffin develops a distinctive colourful beak, but this becomes dull in the winter. Puffins spend most of the year at sea and only return to land once a year to breed. An extra bone in the puffin's jaw prevents fish at the tip from falling out. The puffin's bill is serrated to help carry fish, and it has been recorded holding 83 sand eels! Roles Gallery Atlantic Puffin.png Fantasia 2000 Puffins.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Sven_Puffin.png Atlantic_Puffin (Wild Kratts).JPG Pufin.jpeg IMG 9210.JPG E6362F47-678B-4B49-94F9-6C77B9C7990E.jpeg The Puffins of Mossy Bay.jpg S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg Obi the Puffin.jpeg Star meets Atlantic Puffin.png GDG Puffins.png Europe-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) MMHM Puffin.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Happy Feet Remake.png Books IMG 0273 ke.JPG 65332408-CCEE-4439-BCAA-F95A013990B1.jpeg F30B2E64-9613-49AE-B71A-173DADBBB920.jpeg 4ECB4E5D-FBEA-4E86-9A04-962B0213F964.jpeg 9F996B05-8C05-47B0-B34A-EF46E54C6499.jpeg 9AA2F6E8-ACEF-4AC5-9312-89AD974E1964.jpeg 9DBE4891-4E21-4C2A-AC23-5A19C5AE5262.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg 3D998737-D39E-4CE5-BDED-48DDE744FC9D.jpeg 6949AAA0-A7A0-4E94-AAEA-88284486BDC2.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg D69691FC-15AB-40A5-8662-7892C075151D.jpeg AEFD1DC4-685B-46EB-9CB9-23866B19C836.jpeg C225BC14-E915-4929-B5C1-029D40F03BE1.jpeg C433AC46-9610-43D1-B953-277C8FC75B66.jpeg 4942023F-E28A-4E60-8C9C-E4770C7628DB.jpeg EF7232B6-1293-4747-9E55-17302573CF2D.jpeg CF11D65A-BBAF-49E6-AAD1-E5611AB5BCD2.jpeg C6BA6831-EF9D-4E82-9BB3-DBDF76038F09.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg See Also * Tufted Puffin * Horned Puffin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Shorebirds Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Pip Ahoy Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The First Snow of Winter Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Puffins Category:Tiny Zoo App Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Bizarre Birds Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals